worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Marynessa Gardaalne
The one that wields the handgun Black Pearl, she is able to understand the tongues of animals. Marynessa is one of the characters that develops a lot throughout the RP, these days actually. She developed herself into a more mature and grown-up woman - she had learn to do things herself without getting on other's nerves... That is, except for Aulden. She had also taken another Trainee to train under her but she left for Mirage Being Organization. She was kidnapped after her return from the Mirage Being Organization's illusions; taken by surprise to know that it was her mother that brought the Mirage Being Organization to get her away. She was then operated to be injected with a new ability: To merge with any types of animals and use their ability for temporary period - by her mother, Raternalla Gardaalne. Real reasons for leaving WORLD is unknown but it is clear that Marynessa's heart still lies for WORLD and not MBO. Sayings :"Eww, ugly goblin." - Marynessa (pg. 1) ::::"Oh shut up, you stomach!" - Marynessa (pg. 1) :"Maybe because I was so hungry?" - Marynessa (pg. 8) "Can I be as good as you, Sir Marfort?" - Marynessa (pg. 9) :::::"Obviously, I'm going to make your beloved daddy proud." - Marynessa to Aulden (pg.9) :::"Yeah, that is; if you don't want to live you can just say that again." - Marynessa to Aulden (pg.12) "You can ''never resign your position as a Senior Officer, be more rational... You... Ugh!" - Marynessa to Daren (pg.16)'' ::::"Maybe because I am such an insensitive fool, or maybe because I never knew how it felt..." - Marynessa to Daren (pg.17) :"Sorry... I needed to breathe." - Marynessa to Daren (pg.18) "I will fight against you someday... No, don't worry - I'll be tough..." - Marynessa to Daren (pg.39) : Personality Bubbly and loud; she wears her heart on her sleeves and always smiles. She is, even thought loud and witty - she is very alert in a battle. She can also be pretty annoying and insensitive to some other people's feelings or emotions. She likes eating a lot; and is very cautious about her food and also people asking her for food. She sometimes does not think about what she has to say, in which can offend others in some ways. Before turning into an Officer, she was an emotional and sentimental person; under Aulden Marfort's father's mentoring; she was trained for a year and was turned into an Officer just a few weeks before the father of Aulden Marfort (who was a Commander before) resigned his rank to Noman Z. Godslayer. Marynessa started training Aulden Marfort since the resign of his father from WORLD. Marynessa grew to be a more bubbly person and also an insensitive fool - making her a really one, round-headed person. As the story progresses, she started feeling love and grew sensitive and empathetic for everybody else around her. She becomes to be more affectionate and a little more fragile; though that is only when her mind is being invaded... Despite that, Marynessa still smiles as usual; but sometimes more affectionate especially to Daren Moon. She is also alert and more sharp as the story goes on; though this goes up to her limit... Marynessa continues to be more of herself. Despite that, she resumes herself to be everybody's friend. She does not like being bullied; Marynessa still eats a lot of desserts even though she can get completely irritated when Zero starts to squabble along with her over food. Other than that, he relations to the rest of WORLD is in tranquility. Now, alongside with the current story; she decided to be an emotionless person since her last talk with Daren Moon. It was barely even a fight, but something was hurting the hell out of her that she needed to start being a serious person in order to not feel the pain in her heart again. Despite Daren Moon being her first love, she did not want to fall in love again - for her fear of the pain. She seemed to be completely in pain after the last time she talked to Daren... Marynessa felt completely torn out since then - leaving her almost completely hopeless and broken. Despite that, Marynessa had been completely loyal to WORLD - be it whatever happens. History Born in Czech Republic, she is pretty fluent in English too. Unfortunately, her parents - and possibly her grandparents too - kept a very mysterious secret in which might affect Marynessa and her family tree a lot... Something she might as well prefer to keep to herself rather than show it to everyone. She joined the WORLD Organization at the age of eighteen, graduated from a trainee at the age of twenty. From then on, she only realized to think of the tattoo on her left upper chest that had been there since she was young. It was a dragon and a red butterfly, she could not think of anything that could have the meaning from it. She also kept this secret mission inside of her - to investigate on her past and to keep it to herself for she was too used to letting people know everything. Marynessa is not a typical person you see, yet she never really bothers to be a part of someone. She may does like talking but she sometimes is, well; deserted for when she was younger, around the age of 12, was bullied for her eating habit. She grew up yet she somehow shows her childish side most of the time - even until now she is a very insensitive person. Marynessa grew up with her parents by her side - even with their secrets that she will... Maybe, not know. As she grew to be more mature, she had also fallen in love in which was a short, painful first love. She was brought to Mirage Being Organization's Home Base... Operated and obtained a new ability - to merge with an animal and use it's ability as she first happen to use it by accident in the cell of Mirage Being Organization. Aulden and Kyro saved her from the cell, and she was glad of that - except until they arrived at WORLD. Daren told her to keep a wedding ring in the jet on the way back to WORLD, but the talk resulted in pain and a heartbreak. Marynessa swore that she will never fall in love again after that, for Daren had told her the only reason why he 'loved' her was infatuation, for she was there and Daren made himself believe that he loved her. Despite this leaving Marynessa completely heartbroken, she did her best to not feel anything at all in order to be strong, but from time to time, she could be seen with puffy eyes, thinking about Daren and hesitating. Plot The Beginning Marynessa was a poorly-mannered woman with childish acts and selfish when it comes to desserts and foods. She was also less sensitive and empathetic to everyone and also her partner during her first appearance - the mission in the other world. She was rather cynical with her words and never really cared about others and pretty much oblivious - showing her mean streaks to the weird creatures over in the other world. It was also shown that she also had a great fear of tigers for almost no reason - but probably because of her past; whatever happened. It is possible that only both Aulden and his father knew of this. In Love? From the return to WORLD from the other world, Marynessa was still pretty much oblivious to feelings - until then during a conversation in the canteen, Daren selflessly said that if Noman was not to make Kyro an Officer; he was going to resign his position as one for Kyro. This brought Marynessa to anger for she did not like seeing others give up, and practically slapped Daren on the face to bring him to consciousness of these words. Marynessa then left for her room and thought of everything, talked to Aulden about it and Daren came to apologize to her... Except it ended up terribly again once she did hug him to show that she forgave him. As it happened, Zero and Kyro wanted to make things better so Zero told Kyro to send desserts to Marynessa's room without being noticed - for her and Daren. Marynessa did not notice when the desserts came in, but she took the plates of desserts and made her way towards Daren's room and they talked about their feelings and happiness... Which lasted pretty short until the time the MBO ambushed WORLD. New Ability, New Obstacles Earning the new ability injected from her real mother in MBO - she was then rescued by WORLD immediately - and she was sure they did not want her gone either. She was then brought to the jet and all of them returned with Raternalla in WORLD's care. Paranoid of her new ability, Marynessa decided to hide this - until she started to bond a lot more with Hakumei the tiger more than anyone else since Daren's leave for MBO with uncertain reasons; she followed suit with Noman, Zero and Ira to the mission of facing Yurok in Britain, leaving their Trainees behind to help with recruiting WORLD. Not long after they have arrived at their campsite, Zero and Kyro disappeared into thing air for no reasons left for them... This led Marynessa to feeling a little depressed at the loss of another close friend. Not long after that scene, Daren appeared and negotiated with the group and left Marynessa with his Quartz - then without warning, they were attacked with drones - probably by the MBO group that was helping Yurok with his mission. Marynessa kept on moving with that, the next day they were assisted with the M15 soldiers - except they were not helping them getting past the puzzles in the mansion - did not worth Marynessa's time as she could put it up. Not long, they have found themselves in the maze on the way to Yurok - and split up, Marynessa with the tiger as her source of power while Ira and Noman made their way. By this, Marynessa and the tiger were assaulted by some MBO agents and received an injury - it led to Marynessa being weak but she tried - and ended up being captured by Dainichi, Daren's alter ego. Another Conflict Marynessa was shaken by him but she knew it was Daren inside. This brought to a tight fight; with both of them receiving heavy injuries close to their end. Marynessa was the rescued by Noman, brought up with memories of his once upon a time girlfriend. As they walked out of the mansion, they realized that they left the soldiers at the wrong place... Marynessa again felt depression - showing her sympathy towards others which was earlier harder to see - this is a new Marynessa, her different side. Noman was also shaken at the fact that his brothers died, which resulted in the group leaving Britain in such terrible states. thumb|240px|left|Marynessa as an UTAUReturning to WORLD, they were all shaken by the sudden appearance of Dana, who was once Noman's girlfriend. She joined WORLD - and Noman offered Marynessa to take Dana as a Trainee. Marynessa agreed at this and pondered a lot during trainings - Noman was also watching them during their trainings until suddenly there was another mission coming in - to take Kuril Islands' inhabitants to safety and recover the islands as quick as possible. It was at first known that Noman was to lead the group leaving for the mission - but he moved it to Aulden's hands as he was injured from the previous mission. Before this happened, Marynessa informed both her Trainees - Aulden and Dana that she was to leave WORLD for MBO - reasons were not clearly specified. Abilities & Skills/Equipment Marynessa's ability to be able to understand animals' tongues is harmless, if compared to others - but this ability is essential for WORLD to help improve the New Gaia for the animals too. Marynessa's ability also allows her to be able to understand what an animal is trying to say through it's eyes. It happened when she was just staring at Mel, Aulden's monkey for no apparent reason - trying to decipher something from it's eyes. Marynessa is also able to jump in just a slightly lower range than Aulden - she learns this by training with Aulden despite the fact that she is the mentor - Aulden was not selfish of anything - he taught her because she wanted to improve her range. Despite the fact that Marynessa herself is not one accurate Officer, she is eligible - it may take her a while to aim; but Marynessa would usually watch out for her enemy's weak spot rather than shooting at random places unless if it was a whole lot of piranhas jumping up and down the lake... After her capture by MBO, she was operated to acquire the ability to be able to merge herself with an animal, but is limited to one at a time and since she does not use it often; it is still weak and can only last for a few seconds or minutes depending on her strength and focus in the moment of merging and using the animal's trait. These are the possible examples of what the ability can do to her:- *To merge with a bird, she can touch it by hand and focus on merging herself with the bird to either use the bird's sharp eyes or wings. *Merging with a big cat can result of her having their fast legs - at the same time, resulting her to move on four limbs. By the time she was with Noman and Ira to face Yurok - Daren appeared out of nowhere to negotiate with them about joining MBO. This action of his brought anger to the group and this made Marynessa completely in rage. Despite this, though; Daren had left Marynessa something - Quartz. For the mission she tried her best to use both guns - it was no struggle for her and she was aided by Hakumei most of the time. Before leaving for MBO, Marynessa left Dana her Black Pearl and carried Quartz with her.